A Tomb Raider's Creed
by SkyDelano
Summary: Lara struggles to come to terms with her life after Yamatai. Unable to control her demons, she regularly visits a therapist. It's here where she becomes inspired to become who she was meant to be. Follow Lara back in time to 18th century Boston where a revolution is only a spark away from ignition.
1. The Nightmares

...

Chapter 1

"The Nightmares"

"God" Lara's eyes shot open. Another nightmare, and they seemed to be getting worse. Every night since returning from the island, horrible nightmares and flashbacks plagued her sleep. She laid in her bed, not moving, coming to the grips of reality. There so vivid, the images of her friends dying all around her. Grim, Alex and Roth. sometimes they would talk to her, they ask why she let them die the way they did, why didn't she do something. It killed her every time.

Lara laid in her sweat soaked bed, as she surveyed the moonlit room. She was never afraid and especially not after Yamatai. Lara Croft went through things no person should ever go through in their lives. But the darkness sometimes got to her. Lara looked over at her alarm clock. "4:45am". She sat up in the bed and tucked her knees into her chest. The blankets that once covered her, now laid at the end of the bed, they were long kicked off during the nightmares.

Lara spun off the bed and planted her feet gently onto the wooden floor. She moved almost silently across the room and out into the main living area of her loft. She stepped over her couch and pulled open the curtains, revealing a very busy London City. "At least I'm not the only one, up at this crazy hour" she said aloud as she looked down upon the city streets. Her apartment was as dark, setting a sinister scene as she turned around. "The darkness again" she thought. Her body was paralyzed as her gazed became fixed on the blackness.

Lara noticed a dark hooded figure standing across the room. At first she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but the figure came closer. "You can't hurt me" she said to herself trying to trick her mind into stopping this hallucination. "I can try" the figure replied. Lara's body shut down, she was now a prisoner in her own lame body. Lara's head screamed for movement but her muscles denied. As the man got closer his completion was illuminated by the moonlight. He kicked over a coffee table that laid in his path."What do you want" Lara questioned but received no answer. She slowly lifted her hand to a nearby light switch, the figure clearly became uneasy and lunged at her, causing her finger to flick the switch. The ceiling light stretched out across the apartment, lighting every corner. When Lara's eyes adjusted to the brightness, the man was gone.

Her body still lame and now shaking in fear, Lara slid down the glass window behind her and flopped to the floor. The fear of the unknown overcame her, swelling her eyes in tears that flowed down her cheeks. Lara whimpered as her body locked into a fetal position on the cold floor.

It wasn't long before she snapped herself out of that emotional wreck and made her way over to the kitchen area. She picked up her phone and dialed in a sequence of fimilar numbers. "Oh he's going to love this" she said as she wiped her eyes clear for tears.

Lara placed the phone to her ear and listened to the dial tone.

"_ugh. . . hello_" a weary voice called from the other end of the phone

" _Doctor Thompson, it's Lara "_

_" Lara, why are you ringing at such an hour "_

_" I want to schedule another session for today" _

_"Of course," the man cleared his throat "Are you okay . . Lara" _

She didn't reply, Lara would have assured "I'm fine" but anyone, even a total stranger could tell by the way she looked and sounded, that she wasn't okay. She was the polar opposite. She hung up on the doctor and placed the phone back on the counter top.

Doctor Thompson was usually the one ringing _her_ to organise the sessions, but for some reason Lara felt the need more now than ever. She hastefully rushed through the loft, opening every curtain and turning on any light that conquered the darkness that remained. When she was content, she went back into her bedroom and got herself ready.

Lara laced up her boots and fixed her hood over her head before leaving the loft. After an awkward elevator ride she stepped out onto the streets of London. She passed by numerous business men and women whose lives she envied. They had no idea of the problems she has faced. No idea of what she's going through right now.

* * *

"I thought we were making progress in these sessions" Doctor Thompson said checking through some statistics on a clip board. At this point Lara wasn't listening, he couldn't save her from her insanity. "You say the flashbacks are getting worse, I'm afraid your disapproving mentally. What do you expect Lara, when you shut yourself away, it's important you gradually take steps into the outside world. Take some walks, pick up a nice hobbie. A girl,your age should be exploring new horizons". Lara became fidgity, her foot tapping the floor as she gripped the corner of the chair. She wished for the shrink to stop talking. . . . and end the psychological depression he was putting her in. Lara suddenly felt the urge to run, climb and jump, anything that would put distance between her and this life. She longed for the feeling of the tugging string of her bow slug around her shoulders and the grip of her climbing axe in her hand. "I'd like to know your taking care of yourself" Lara rolled her eyes under the concealment of her hood, what does he know. "For many people these traumas become a mental trap, they get stuck . . .like a ship frozen in ice" he added. "Theres another type of person, do you know what happens to them. . . . . . .Miss Croft?"

"We become who we're meant to be"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay so this is a little something I've been working on. The Tomb Raider and Assassins Creed crossover. I did have to think about how I would put Lara back into the same era when assassins creed 3 was set, but I have it down. So if you are interested in a Lara Croft and Connor Kenway crossover, stay tuned.I won't continue however if it doesn't receive enough reviews so if you like it / want to read on. Please Review. **XXX**


	2. Reborn

...

Chapter 2

"Reborn"

Lara's feet began to pick up speed as the air around her became thinner. She wasn't only getting further away but higher. Much higher. She hadn't the slightest notion where she was going but she continued to run.

The landscape she was presented with reminded her of Yamatai. The tall pine trees, damp soil and thick fog, only putting her in a state of mind to run faster.

Lara's eye's opened wide when she realised a cliff drop lied between her and the rest of her path. She didn't stop running. Instead, she clutched onto her climbing axe and held it ready by her side. In an instant she was free-falling through the air, nearing the opposite side of the cliff, she braced herself for impact. Lara crashed into the rocky cliff, she slid down the jagged rock face as her axe struggled to find it's landing. At the last second, before a very critical fall, the axe found its mark in the rock.

Lara steadied her footing before continuing her climb up the cliff. "Pick up a nice hobbie he said" Lara snorted, squinting her eyes at the hazy rain that formed droplets on her face.

Through slanted eye's, Lara noticed a shot of light immerse from a fissure in the rock face. She tilted her head in confusion, "That's odd, a gun shot maybe. . . .but inside the cliff ?". Lara made her way to the large fissure and dropped inside the cliff face.

Her completion was illuminated by an unknown light source, that seemed to be coming from further in. Lara gripped her bow in her left hand as she readied an arrow with her right. She continued into the cave.

Lara continued through the cave until she stood, looking down into a huge sanctuary. In the sanctuary stood twelve men armed with powerful firearms. The men surrounded a strange man clothed in a dark robe with a red cross symbol stitched into the front and back. The men stood tall awaiting orders from their commander, who clearly wasn't present.

The hooded figure reached into his robe and pulled out an orb. Lara gasped as the orbs light stretched out across the dark cave illuminating it, wall to wall. "Hand over the apple" a Kevlar cladded man roared as he shielded his face from the light. The hooded man didn't respond and kept his head down. Lara looked on intently. "I could take the shot" she whispered to herself, fitting the arrow on the bow wire. Suddenly, one of the men began to cry out as his gun wielding hand moved and planted firmly on his chin. Followed by the rest of the surrounding men. Lara canceled her shot and placed her arrow back into her shaking quiver, She knelt on the edge as she watched on in horror. The hooded man rose the orb, ejecting more light, this time there were shots, twelve of them. Lara's hand flew to her mouth as her eyes shut tightly.

Lara crawled along the rock balcony as she studied the man. His robe must mean something, she thought. Maybe he's a member of some supernatural cult, she rolled her eye's at the thought. A red cross. Lara racked her brain trying to recall something she may have once read about or studied. Anything that may be even similar. "A Templar ? . . . that's impossible" she whispered. Lara had once read. . somewhere about the Templars, although it was foggy and the text was somewhat illiterate, him being a Templar would be the only explanation.

Suddenly the commander returned, only to find his men dead and this robed man standing among them. From behind, the commander shot the man in the back of the head. The golden lit orb, chimed as it rolled across the floor. Lara now knew who her enemy was. She notched her arrow in the bow and gritted her teeth. She didn't have to think twice about what she was going to do, she let the arrow fly.

The arrow made full contact with the commanders head, jamming tightly into the back of his skull. Lara made her way down into the blood soaked sanctuary to reclaim her prize. The golden orb. Lara knelt and picked up the orb with both hand's. "Such beauty" she gasped as the orb once again lit up her alluring features. She walked around the sanctuary, orb in hand, reading the inscriptions etched into the walls. From what she could make out, it told the story of an assassins creed, an order of assassins, linked together by the same faith. It intrigued her.

The story being told on the walls ended when it only begun to mention an orb.

Lara studied the orb with great fascination. She rounded the orb with her fingers until she noticed a dip. Lara rose her head and tucked a looses strand of her dark chestnut-brown hair behind her ear. Every fibre in her body urged her to press into the dip mechanism. After contemplating the worst, she pressed the on the dip. The dip retreated into the orb and lit it brighter than ever. So bright, Lara had to drop it to cover her eyes, for fear her brain might short circuit with the strain of such a light.

The light danced around the sanctuary,creating images as it did so. Images of Lara's past.

Lara looked on in anguish as she relived the horror that was Yamatai, the deaths of her close friends but it's was Roth's death that caused her eyes to burn. She was then brought to better times, with Sam, back when their life was simpler and much happier. She was brought back to a time when her parents were alive. Seeing them in the light caused her sadness to explode and the tears to flow down her cheeks. She saw Croft Manor, her home she refused to live in now, too many memory's. She continued to watch her life fold until she couldn't breathe.

Lara fell to the floor and began clawing at her chest, she felt as if she was underwater with no oxygen to fill her lungs, and then the blackness took over.

* * *

Lara's eye's opened, she was deep underwater. Lara kicked her bare legs, forcing her naked body through the water and towards the sky above. Lara's body lunged, chest first out of the water as she filled her lungs with air. She bobbed up and down in the water, savouring every bit of oxygen that entered her. Then she looked around her. Lara was in an unfamiliar lake, with surrounding forestry. She had so many questions.

Where was she? How did she get there? Where were her clothes?

Lara began to swim towards the edge of the lake. She exited the water, trying to cover her bare, dripping wet body. To her embarrassment she noticed a horse and cart riding up the road towards her. Lara quickly took cover in a nearby bush.

The cart approached the bush and stopped. "Don't be afraid" a man called, his voice sounding old and wise. The twenty-three year old didn't reply. The man threw a blanket her way and motioned her to take it. Lara's nimble hand reached from the bush and grasped the blanket. She stood and wrapped it around her body. When Lara stepped out of the bush the man tapped his cane on the wooden cart and offered her a seat.

"I've got a house further up the trial, if you care to follow"

"Who are you and where am I ?" Lara retorted, only scratching the surface of her multiple questions.

"You're in Davenport my dear, and my name is Achilles"

Lara looked around clearly confused, she remembered the sanctuary and the orb, the writing on the walls. She urged to ask a question that would make everything much clearer.

"What year is it . . . .Achilles ?" Lara questioned pulling her hair from her back and over her right shoulder.

Achilles coughed and squinted his eyes at the mysterious woman. "What's you're name, my dear, or have you forgotten that too". Achilles wondered if Lara was insane, a woman swimming in a lake in the middle of Autumn and asking questions she should already have knowledge of. Lara could see the concern in his eyes and answered.

"Lara. . Lara Croft"

"Well, Lara Croft the year is 1780"

* * *

_**Please Review XXX.**_


End file.
